In general, a hair drier is used to dry wet hair or the scalp or for the purpose of hair styling.
The hair drier has a coil heater and a blower fan in the interior thereof. In hot wind mode, the hair driver discharges hot wind by heating wind produced by the blower fan using the coil heater. In cold wind mode, the hair drier discharges wind produced by the blower fan without operating the coil heater. In stop mode, the power is turned off to stop the discharge of hot wind or cold wind.
As described above, the hair drier operates in distinct steps, such as the hot wind mode, the cold wind mode, and the stop mode, and a user cannot adjust the temperature and intensity of wind as desired. Since the hair is dried regardless of the conditions of the scalp and hair, it is difficult to precisely dry the hair.
In addition, a user must discharge wind to several locations of the hair by holding the hair drier while drying the air using the hair drier. Thus, it is difficult to dry every location of the hair and the scalp. When hot wind is used in order to rapidly dry the hair, it is difficult to detect the accurate temperature of hot wind discharged from the hair drier. When hot wind is used for a long time or the drier is maintained close to the hair due to a careless use, the hair or the scalp may be damaged.
Furthermore, even in the case in which cold wind is used, when the hair and the scalp are excessively dried, the hair or the scalp may be damaged.
In order to produce a hair style using the above-described hair drier, the user attempts to produce a hair style by blowing hot wind to a portion of hair by holding the hair drier in one hand while combing the portion of hair into an intended shape using a comb in the other hand. However, when the entire hair is to be styled, the operation of styling the hair must be performed while changing the positions of the hair drier and the comb in both hands. This operation is not easy to perform unless the user is highly experienced. It is therefore difficult to produce a desirable hair style, which is problematic.